


Family Revelations

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Family Drama, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: Family secrets are revealed and relationships are changed. This will not follow KotFE line, this is cannon divergent.





	

Lakadimos woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of her head and as her eyes opened she realized she was not at home. She tried to move but found her arms tied behind a chair and her hands bound by Force bonds. It took her a moment but she registered some very angry faces staring at her, faces she did not know. A foreboding feeling began to settle over her.

“Hello, traitor” a voice greeted her

“Traitor? ” Lak groaned at the throbbing pain in her head. “What are you talking about?”

“Did you know a few of our comrades were picked up by Intelligence, a group you hung with quite often? Oddly you were not arrested like they were. Well, it would have been odd if you hadn’t been seen talking to Intelligence. Here I thought you were loyal to the cause.”

”“I am loyal to the cause. I did my duty and upheld an oath I swore.” Before she could continue a fist landed violently on her jaw and sent her head snapping sideways. Blood went flying out of her mouth onto the floor

“An oath! It was to an _alien_. It meant nothing. Those arrested will be executed because of you.” His fist connected with her jaw again. “You betrayed them and the cause for some oath you think you should follow. You are a traitor, plain and simple.”

Lak lifted her head up; blood was now coming from her mouth and a cut above her eye. She looked at the human leader. “Well then, what are you going to do, kill me? You realize when my Master realizes I am gone they will look for me. He will come down on you like a ton of durasteel if you kill me.”

“Yes your Master, Darth Mortis. A traitor also. Someone we thought agreed with us but we were wrong. He drafted the Edict and said nothing when the new Emperor named that alien filth as Empress.”

“Do not speak ill of my Master, you scum!” she snapped at him.

A boot smashed into her stomach and fist into her head. Someone pulled her head up and hit her again. Spitting blood at the group they pounced on her beating her into unconsciousness.

**The Citadel, Office of Laws and Justice**

A message notification blinked on Domisan’s desk; opening it, his eyes widened with horror and he burst into Mortis’ office.

“My Lord, sorry to barge in here but you have to read this, now.”

“Bring it here, Domisan.” he motioned, annoyance clear in his voice.

_Darth Mortis,_

_We have your apprentice Lakadimos, the traitor. If you wish us to return her to you, you will publically renounce the edict and rescind it. If this is not done in 72 hours your apprentice will be collared again as the slave she once was and shipped off world to the slave markets. This is your one and only warning._

_Kaas City RedSkins_

Looking up at Domisan and with ice in his voice, “Assemble a rescue team, Domisan, and be ready to leave at a moment’s notice. I am going to find Darth Adamas to alert her to this. If you hear anything, anything at all, let me know immediately.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Mortis walked straight into the Council Chamber room where a meeting was taking place about the new royal residence for state gatherings. Looking for Adamas, he found her quickly. “Excuse me, Majesties. Adamas, I need to speak to you immediately.”

“What is it you need, Darth Mortis?”

Handing her the ransom note, “My apprentice has been abducted by a group here in Kaas City. We need to find her as soon as possible. Domisan is ready to lead a team to rescue her once we find out where she is being held. Time is of the essence.”

“Why would a group of redskins kidnap one of their own? It is no secret your apprentice is affiliated with them,” Adamas inquired.

“You would have to talk with Tenere about that. Suffice it to say she is not very popular with that group any longer.”

Adamas looked at Tenere. “She came to us about a plot to assassinate the Empress.”

“Give me a half hour Mortis, I should be able to deploy enough resources to find her if she is still in the city. Meet me in my office in 30 minutes.”

He returned to his office but was on edge until he heard from Adamas. Today had been her day off so her not being in the office wasn’t out of the ordinary. She seemed fine last night and nothing he could remember pointed to anyone being out to get her. As he sat down and tried to find her through the Force he found it difficult. Unlike Gravus he didn’t have a particularly strong bond with her. As he wove his way around he found for the briefest moment a signature of panic, disgust, fear and incoherent feelings. Concentrating on that one source he realized it was her and something bad was happening and it was sending her into a panic. She needed to be found and now.

Calling Adamas on the com, “I do not have an exact location but I could feel her signature coming from the industrial sector. She is somewhere there, I am sure of it.”

“We will send search teams there immediately.”

“Domisan, get your team and get down there. If you can find her first do it. Take prisoners if you can. GO”

**Industrial Sector, Kaas City**

Lak was woken up with a bucket of cold water thrown on her. She sputtered as she came to consciousness from the shock of the water. Looking around she could tell she was somewhere in the industrial sector by the smell and sounds. Good; she was at least still in the city. Her whole body hurt, her head especially.

“Welcome back traitor, so sorry we beat you earlier. I forgot how fragile you are with your head injury and all. I am guessing that the blood trickling out of your ear isn’t a good sign.”

She said nothing to him.

He turned to her and a predatory smile came across his face. “You were a slave once, correct? Did you ever wear a collar?”

She spat at him. “Fuck you.”

“I will take that as a yes you were and did. I wonder, how would you like to be collared again? Since you decided an alien was more important than your comrades it’s only fitting you wear one.”

Sheer and utter terror set in for her, the mention of the world collar when referenced to her sent her into a panic. “No, no you can’t collar me again, please. Anything but that. I can’t be collared again, no.” Her breathing was short and shallow, fear and panic shone in her eyes.

As he approached her with the collar in hand, another set of hands came over to hold her head still so she wouldn’t thrash but she did. Fighting as hard as she could, she felt the metal being fitted to her neck and the memories of her time as a slave flooded back. The next thing she felt was the shock from the collar around her neck.

“Arghhhhhh!” Her eyes snapped shut in agony. She slumped forward after the shock, not moving. Gathering all her strength she tried to break the Force bonds keeping her in place. Met with another shock from the collar, she cried out and went still.

“Now, now, slave. Is that any way to behave? If you stop fighting, you won’t be punished.”

“You’re a fucking dead man and I will kill you.” Pure hatred shone in her eyes towards him as she growled at him

“I see it is going to take a while to re-train you. So be it.” Another shock hit her and she cried out. “We will be back in a while, slave. When we do come back you will serve us.”

The group left, leaving her tied to the chair.

Meanwhile Domisan led his team through building after building, but they found nothing. The frustration was starting to build when he saw a group of Sith and Imperials leaving a factory. The red laces and braces they wore told him they were redskins. He had his team wait until they were out of sight then and slowly made his way in that direction. The factory was large and un-used so if Lak was in it, she could be in any number of places.

“Spread out and tread carefully. They came from here so she might be in here. Keep your eyes and ears open.”

His team fanned out, looking everywhere they thought she could be. Domisan reached out through the Force to try and find her in it. A wave of horror and panic hit him as he reached for it. That had to be her. Following the point in the Force, he motioned for three soldiers to follow him. He came up to a wall but that made no sense. Feeling for anything that was not solid, he found a switch; it opened a panel that led into a back room. Igniting his lightsaber, he walked down the hall carefully, slowly. It opened into a larger room where there was someone bound to a chair with a slave collar on their neck.

“Lak, is that you?” he called out.

She slowly raised her head, her voice nothing more than a whisper. “Domisan,help me.”

“Oh god, it is you.” He ran up to her and cut the ropes that tied her to the chair. The horror on his face at seeing the collar around her neck and the damage done to her made him speechless for a moment. Wrenching the collar off her neck and throwing it across the room, he cradled her to his chest. “It’s alright, I’m here. You are free and are safe.”

She clutched him as if her life depended on it and began to cry. He looked up, anger radiating off of him, “Find those pieces of shit who did this. Seal off this room and wait for them. I will take her back to the med center.” Picking her up, he carried her out and called for an emergency medical shuttle.

“My lord, I found her. She is in bad shape but alive. I will fill you in when we arrive at the medcenter.” he told Mortis via his com

“Well done, Domisan. I will await your arrival.”

Domisan held her as the shuttle took off, trying to comfort her. “It’s alright, Lak. I’ve got you. We are heading back to the medcenter. You’re safe,” he told her as he cradled her in his arms. The anger he felt at those who did this to her was intense. They were going to pay when he found them. He picked her up and carried her down the hall and was met by Darth Mortis, Emperor Marr, and Empress Nox.

Mortis looked at his apprentice and rage came to the surface. She was hurt, badly. “Lakadimos, it’s Darth Mortis, you are back at the Citadel and safe.”

Her eyes opened up and shone with tears. “Master.”

Doctor Wagner, who had been her physician on Leritor and then re-assigned to Kaas City, came over. “My lords, please stand back, I need to examine Lakadimos.”

Mortis pulled Domisan aside as Wagner did his examination. He did not like the grim look on the doctor’s face. “How bad was she when you found her?”

“Bad, my lord. They had put a slave collar on her and as you can see had beaten her pretty badly. She was terrified when I found her and would not let go of me. If they had been there I don’t know what I would have done. Seeing her with a collar was…..” He trailed off.

“Darth Mortis, a word please?” Wagner asked. 

”Yes, doctor?”

“I am putting her in a kolto tank for a minimum of 5 days. She has two broken ribs, a severe concussion, two out of the three cranial fractures she received during the uprising on Leritor have re-opened and there is slight brain swelling. Not to mention the bruises. The only good news is she was not violated. Her chances of a full recovery physically are, well…..”

“Are what?” Mortis snapped. “What are the chances my daughter makes a full recovery?”

Everyone in the room stood there, stunned at his outburst and revelation .

“Your … daughter, my Lord? I was unaware. Does she know?” Doctor Wagner asked

“No, she does not.” “Ok, I will note that in her chart. Her chances are well over 95%, it’s her cranial injuries I am concerned about. She never fully recovered from the injuries on Leritor before this. I know frustratingly well she has a nasty proclivity to go back into action before she is fully healed my lord. Even Darth Gravus used to chide her about that, not that she listened.”

“I trust no one other than you to handle her care. You know her the best. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to call me. I leave her in your capable hands. Domisan, with me.” Mortis and Domisan walked from the medcenter back to his office. “You have questions I take it, Second?”

“Not really, my Lord. I am shocked to find out who her father is but that is not my business. I am just glad she is back and safe. As annoying as she can be, she did not deserve what happened to her.”

“No she did not and she was finally turning the corner on her behavior as well. Well done on finding her. Now all we can do is wait. I am sure at some point in the next few days the Emperor will be down here to ask about Lakadimos’ connection to me so don’t be surprised.”

The following two days went quietly. Mortis went down to the medcenter and checked in on Lakadimos’ condition each day. He stood in front of her tank for a few minutes each time, telling her to get better and heal up. On the second day, as he returned to his office, he saw Emperor Marr walking his direction. He inclined his head.

“Majesty.”

“Mortis. Do you have time to talk?”

“Of course, my lord.”

Mortis and Marr walked into his office and into the privacy of his personal office to talk. Sitting down he looked at Marr. “I am guessing this is about my apprentice?”

“Why didn’t you tell me she was your daughter?” Marr asked, his voice curious.

“Until two weeks ago I had no idea,” Mortis explained. “I haven’t even told her yet.”

“How did you come by this revelation?”

“I ran a genetic search to see if she had any family. I am not sure what I was expecting but it wasn’t this.”

The two men sat in silence for a few moments. Emperor Marr rose to his feet as did Darth Mortis. “I am sure she will be fine, if her stubborn streak is any indication she will come out of this just fine.”

Mortis inclined his head toward Marr. “Thank you Majesty, I am sure she will.”

The next morning Mortis took his now daily walk to the medcenter to check on his daughter. Walking up to her kolto tank he stood there for a moment. “Dr. Wagner tells me you are getting stronger each day, my child. Continue to do that and you will be out in no time. The beasts that did this have been apprehended by Intelligence so justice will be served swiftly. We have some things to talk about when you get out ... my daughter.”

He placed his hand on the glass and was taken aback when she placed her hand on the other side of the glass opposite his hand and her eyes slowly opened.

“Did you hear what I said, Lakadimos?”

She nodded before her eyes drifted shut again. He reached out to her through the tentative bond they had. He felt discomfort, fear, affection. Delving deeper, he stated two names to her, Domisan which got a large surge of affection and love - that surprised him - and his name. She replied to his name with a tinge of irritation but a deep affection that also surprised him.

_Are you in love with Domisan?_

_Yes. Why did you call me your daughter?_

_You are my child. I have not had time to tell you. I will explain once you are out of this tank and healed more fully. Why are you irritated with me?_

_Rules. Too many of them._

_Heal up Lakadimos. We will talk later. I am glad you are back safe._

He slowly pulled back from her mind and brought his hand down to his side. He was less than surprised she hated the rules he imposed on her. The feelings for his Second, though, now that was a surprise.

All he had to do was wait now for her to complete her time in the kolto tank so he could talk to her in person.

Two days later, Lakadimos, finally out of the kolto tank, was sitting on the medical bed running her hands through her now short hair. She still was sore from the deep bruising, and her head still was hurting more than it ever had before. As Dr. Wagner scanned her to make sure nothing life threatening was there, he looked down at her.

“How do you feel, Lak?” Wagner asked

“Like I got run over by a herd of banthas. My head is still hurting more than normal.”

“I am not surprised. You have a severe concussion and your fractures re-opened. Well, two of them did. It is going to take you awhile to get back to normal; you never fully healed from Leritor.” Wagner ignored the annoyed look on her face.”Wait did you say more than normal? Has your head been bothering you since I last saw you two months ago?”

“How angry will you be if I say yes?”

“Is it too much to ask for you to tell me these things. Did it ever occur to you that the pain might be something serious?”

“No it didn’t and can your bedside manner get any worse?” she shot back

“She will take her time and heal, her master’s orders.” Mortis walked toward her bed after watching the interaction between the two.

“I will leave you two alone. She is on the road to recovery physically, but still not up for anything other than duty at a desk.” Wagner bowed and walked away.

“Hello, Father.” she said coldly

“I owe you an explanation, don’t I?”

“Yes, you do.”

“I will keep it simple, I did a genetic search to see if I could find any family related to you. To my shock and surprise, it came back as me. I had it run twice to make sure.”

“How long have you known?”

“Two weeks. I had been trying to figure out a way to tell you but it never seemed the right time. Now you know and I will leave it up to you to do with the information as you see fit. I am not opposed to getting to know you as both my apprentice and my child, but I will not push it. You have enough on your plate as it is right now.”

“Who else knows?”

“Doctor Wagner, Domisan, and the Emperor and Empress.”

“That’s it? How did they find out? Well, I can understand why the doc knows.” she asked slightly irritated they knew before she did.

 

“They were here in the medcenter when I yelled it at Wagner. It was unintentional, I assure you.” Sighing she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know, my Lord, this is all new to me on top of what happened. I don’t even know how I am going to deal with that. Damn near nothing has gone well for me in the past three months.”

“I will let you take your time, Lakadimos. Take the next couple of days off to sleep and recover.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Mortis departed, leaving Lakadimos wondering how to process the past few days and the revelations they had brought forth.


End file.
